Amor de Nacimiento
by aome2223
Summary: "Cada vez que un humano nace, un demonio también, algunos de estos humanos y demonios que nacen al mismo tiempo están destinados a encontrarse y esta historia habla de una de esas uniones entre humano-demonio, de hecho la unión más fuerte que ha existido." TakanoxOnodera
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO I:

_"En este mundo existen muchos tipos de personas que viven una vida normal, nacen, crecen, se casan o mueren, pero esta historia no tiene nada que ver con eso". Mucho de los humanos se asustan de saber que existen otras clases de personas ya que, no comprenden lo que sea diferente a ellos, existe una ley o más bien un contrato entre el cielo y el infierno:_

_"Cada vez que un humano nace, un demonio también, algunos de estos humanos y demonios que nacen al mismo tiempo están destinados a encontrarse y juntarse, esto se debe a que poseen un lazo de nacimiento, los humanos que no logran conectarse con su demonio viven una vida normal"._

Este acuerdo ha existido desde siempre y es una forma de mantener un equilibrio, los humanos no saben nada de esto porque, simple y sencillamente podría alterarlos. Esta historia habla de una de esas uniones entre humano-demonio, de hecho la unión más fuerte que ha existido, esta unión incluye sufrimiento, pasión, deseo, ira, separación y reencuentro, así que pónganse cómodos y empecemos.

_"aléjate del amor, ese niño es un demonio"_

_"no te acerques a él, ese niño esta maldito"_

_"no lo toques!, podría matarte"_

_"niño demonio!, niño demonio! Hahahaha"_

Esas son varias de las cosas que la gente ha dicho de mí, de hecho desde que recuerdo, para la gente no he sido más que "el niño demonio". Mi nombre es Saga Masamune, vivo en el área de Tokio, tengo 14 años y soy estudiante de secundaria, sí, soy un demonio, mis padres me explicaron eso desde el principio, desde que tengo 6 años de hecho, me explicaron que mi vida sería muy difícil ya que, los demonios no son muy bien recibidos en este maldito planeta, pero que debía ser fuerte y aguantar, no puedo dejar de estudiar, aunque sea un demonio tengo que recibir educación, aunque la odie, en mi familia es raro que te declaren demonio, ya que, los humanos no deberían de saber que somos demonios, pero mi padre me explico que eso se debía a un problema que tuvo hace siglos y que por eso la gente sabe que mi familia es demonio, o por lo menos creen que estamos malditos. Mis padres son abogados, dentro de lo que se cabe decir como "trabajadores", la sociedad no los rechaza por ser demonios, no pueden, ser un demonio no tiene nada que ver con hacer bien tu trabajo y al parecer mis padres son buenos en eso, nadie puede echarlos por ser demonios, pero no dejan de juzgarlos por eso.

Me encuentro en cuarto año de secundaria, desde pequeño he recibido insultos, al principio hirientes, pero después con el paso del tiempo llegue a darme cuenta que no me importan, no tengo amigos, nunca los tuve, no conozco el amor, la felicidad, ni la amistad, los odio, de hecho los odio a todos, nunca podre simpatizar con nadie en este estúpido planeta y espero que todos se mueran y lleguen al infierno pronto.

Era un día común y corriente, mi primera clase era matemáticas y como siempre llegue puntual a no hacer nada, simplemente leer, porque era lo único que me apasionaba, convertirme en editor de grandes historias es mi sueño, deseo ser editor de manga cuando crezca. Mientras transcurría el tiempo mis estúpidos compañeros llegaban, y como era de esperarse, se sentaban lo más lejos posible de mí, cuando el profesor entro en el salón se dirigió primero a mí.

-sería posible que dejara de leer en mi clase alumno Masamune-

Era lo típico, también los profesores me odiaban por lo que era, había miles de personas hablando por celular o masajeándose, pero no importa, siempre seré el primero en ser odiado, ya estoy acostumbrado.

-señor, debería de quitarle el libro al niño demonio-

-de hecho es muy buena idea, Masamune, entrégame ese libro, así tal vez aprendas a dejar de leer en clase-

Estúpido, idiota, imbécil, malditos sean todos los humanos que nacieron para estorbar la vida de los demás

-apúrese Masamune, mi paciencia se acaba-

Me levante, obviamente no tenía otra opción, buscar problemas no es una buena idea, así que le entregue mi libro

-awww el niño demonio va a llorar, tal vez nos denuncie con sus padres-

-hahahahhahaha-

-ok, ya basta, la clase no se llama "busquemos insultos para Masamune" la clase es matemáticas así que concentrémonos en eso, Masamune siéntese que tengo que hacer un anuncio importante. En este nuevo curso se nos une un estudiante nuevo que fue transferido, por favor entra-

De repente la puerta del aula se abre y un chico entro en el salón

-por favor preséntate con el resto de la clase y escribe tu nombre en la pizarra-

Ese niño se volteo y empezó a escribir su nombre en la pizarra, no sé por qué, pero ese niño era distinto, no dejaba de ser humano pero, era diferente, no sé cómo explicarlo, solo sé que me sorprende su presencia y que me produce ….. Intriga?, interés?... no podía explicar ese sentimiento, ese niño tenía algo que me molestaba y me parecía bueno a la misma vez, pero que demonios estoy diciendo?, es un maldito humano, solo un humano más que molestara mi vida y se burlara de mí, mejor lo olvido no quiero involucrarme con nada de los humanos, ellos solo merecen mi odio. Ese niño dejo de escribir su nombre en la pizarra para poder presentarse.

-buenos días, mi nombre es Onodera Ritsu, tengo 14 años y es un gusto de conocerlos, gracias =)-

-wow, pero mira qué lindo que es, oigan el será mi próximo novio-

Ese comentario me enojo ligeramente, esas estúpidas no saben nada más que buscarse un novio o alguien que las acompañe todo el tiempo. De hecho no debería de molestarme por nada, si quieren quedarse con el que se lo queden, con tal de que dejen de hablar y reírse.

-muy bien alumno Ritsu siéntese donde le plazca-

Muchas de las personas levantaban la mano para decir "aquí, siéntate aquí", en especial las mujeres.

-ehmmm, jajaja, no sé en donde, ehmmm quiero sentarme junto a el- señalo

Era yo, la persona que señalo era yo.

-no se lo recomiendo alumno Ritsu-

-por qué?-

-ese alumno no es muy buena influencia que digamos-

-a mí no me importa, pero gracias por el consejo-

De repente se acercó a mí

-puedo sentarme?-


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:

_-eres el mejor amigo del mundo, te vamos a extrañar-_

_-aww, gracias por todo, por favor no nos olvides-_

_-regresa pronto si?-_

Esas fueron las palabras de despedida de la gente que me quiere. Mi nombre es Onodera Ritsu, tengo 14 años, soy estudiante de secundaria recién transferido, mi madre es ama de casa dedicada a mí y mi futuro, y mi padre es jefe en editor de literatura, yo admiro a mi padre, cuando crezca quiero ser como él. Desde que recuerdo la gente a catalogado mi vida como "perfecta", ya que, nunca he tenido problemas, tengo una familia que me quiere, amigos que son buenos conmigo y nunca he odiado a nadie, puede decirse que soy una persona feliz… o al menos eso cree la gente de mi.

Es cierto que tengo una vida llena de felicidad y en realidad no me quejo de ella, es solo que, muchas veces siento que mi vida es una farsa o que mi vida está incompleta, siempre he sentido ese gran vacío dentro de mí que no se llena con nada, obviamente no lo expreso en mi forma de ser, siempre me encuentro feliz y sonriendo porque me gusta ver a las demás personas sonreír, es bueno verlas felices y contentas, sé que es un poco irónico ya que en realidad no me siento feliz, pero amargarle la vida a todos tampoco me haría feliz así que es mejor hacer sonreír a la gente aunque no te sientas igual.

Como mi padre es jefe editor de las empresas Ritsu a veces, de hecho muchas veces, nos vemos en la necesidad de mudarnos, ya que, mi padre necesita controlar varios de los puntos de la empresa y no tenemos más opción que mudarnos, ya me adapte a eso de hecho, he estado en tantas escuelas que ya ni puedo recordarlas, no es que diga que no me entristezca dejar a mi amigos, es solo que el dolor es cada vez menor que antes. Esta vez me toca ir a Tokio a comenzar mi cuarto año de secundaria en otro colegio.

-Onodera querido, levántate ya es hora de ir a tu nuevo colegio-

Wow, que temprano, no sabía que en Tokio tenías que levantarte tan temprano para ir al colegio, aww y yo que tengo sueño todavía =w=.

-…hmm, ya voy mama-

-hay amor, perdona que tengamos que mudarnos tanto-

-oye, no te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrado-

-pero, no te sientes triste?-

-claro que sí, pero mirémosle el lado bueno, tal vez tenga más amigos aquí-

-jejeje, si eso espero, aunque eso no debería de ser un problema, eres muy bueno simpatizando con la gente-

-gracias mamá-

-bueno, en cuanto te bañes y te vistas baja a desayunar si?-

-si-

Mi madre salió de mi habitación y yo tuve que levantarme para prepararme, así que tome mi ducha y me vestí, cuando termine baje las escaleras y fui a la cocina para desayunar.

-oye mamá, y papá?-

-ya sabes que tiene que irse a trabajar, además recuerda que el horario de Tokio es distinto, así que ahora se tiene que levantar más temprano-

-oh Wow, me pregunto si mi papá ya comió-

-hay hijo, no te preocupes, yo si le prepare el desayuno-

-qué bueno =)-

-bueno, come rápido que tienes que caminar hasta la escuela?-

-caminar?-

-sí, estamos a solo dos cuadras, no te preocupes-

-Wow, no sabía que estábamos tan cerca-

-bueno, pero apúrate si?-

-si-

Al terminar de comer, prepare mi maleta conforme las clases que tenía hoy, luego me fui de camino a la escuela, no sin antes despedirme de mi mamá. Era cierto, la escuela estaba tan cerca de nuestra nueva casa, al llegar me pareció increíble, nunca antes había visto un colegio tan grande, y eso que he estado en muchos. Es cierto que me tenía impresionado, pero ahora me preocupaba encontrar mi primera clase en este inmenso lugar, se supone que mi primera clase era "matemática" en el aula 2B, pero no tenía ni idea de en donde se encontraba, así que me tocaba preguntar, así que me acerque a un grupo de chicas que se encontraban hablando.

-hmm disculpe podría decirme donde se encuentra el aula de matemáticas que es la 2B?-

-pero quién demonios crees que…oh, perdona, quién eres?-

-hmm, soy nuevo me llamo Onodera Ritsu y no encuentro mi aula, podrían ayudarme?-

-así que eres nuevo eh?, eres lindo, me llamo Sakaya y sería un placer enseñarte el aula, sígueme-

-hmm, gracias =)-

Qué bueno que son agradables aquí, al menos no me perderé en mi primer día de clases.

-esta es el aula 2B, esta es matemática-

-hay, muchas gracias, enserio estaba perdido-

-no hay de que, oye quisiera ayudarte amablemente a adaptarte al colegio, así que, puedes pasar todo el día conmigo si lo deseas-

-claro, si necesito ayuda te buscare =)-

-no te tardes, adiós-

-adiós-

Qué bueno que ya estoy haciendo amigos, ahora debo concentrarme en clase. Antes de entrar el profesor me llamo y me dijo que no entrar hasta que el me anunciara, así que espere y estaba un poco ansioso, me preguntaba como serian mis compañeros de clases. Me puse a escuchar por la puerta para saber si el profesor me llamaba, pero solo pude escuchar risas, hasta que escuche al profesor decir.

-ok, ya basta, la clase no se llama "busquemos insultos para Masamune"-

Masamune?, quien es él? Lo estarán regañando?

-la clase es matemáticas así que concentrémonos en eso, Masamune siéntese que tengo que hacer un anuncio importante. En este nuevo curso se nos une un estudiante nuevo que fue transferido, por favor entra-

Ah, esa era mi señal, gire el pomo de la puerta y entre a clases, las aulas eran muy grandes, aunque se veía a muchos alumnos amontonados en una parte y la otra muy vacía.

-por favor preséntate con el resto de la clase y escribe tu nombre en la pizarra-

Y así lo hice, me gire y empecé a escribir mi nombre en la pizarra, cuando deje de hacerlo me voltee para presentarme

-buenos días, mi nombre es Onodera Ritsu, tengo 14 años y es un gusto de conocerlos, gracias =)-

Vi la reacción de mi compañeros, se veían alegres de que alguien nuevo se les uniera, pero hubo uno que me impacto más que los demás, era un niño que se encontraba absolutamente solo y me miraba, ese chico era diferente, no diferente en el mal sentido, si no que era especial o algo así , no sé cómo describirlo solo sé que no puedo dejar de verlo, es impactante, es como un sentimiento de… anhelo?.

-muy bien alumno Ritsu siéntese donde le plazca-

Muchas personas levantaron la mano para expresar que querían que me sentara con ellos, pero no me importaba, al menos no en ese momento, aunque no debía de ser grosero.

-hmm, jajaja, no sé en donde, hmm quiero sentarme junto a el-

-no se lo recomiendo alumno Ritsu-

-por qué?-

-ese alumno no es muy buena influencia que digamos-

-a mí no me importa, pero gracias por el consejo-

Me acerque a él para preguntarle si podía sentarme junto a él, no sé por qué lo hice, solo sabía que quería hacerlo.

-puedo sentarme?-

ESPERO LO LEAN Y LES GUSTE, SI TIENEN ALGUN PROBLEMA, COSEJO O INQUIETUD DIGANMELO PARA PODER CAMBIARLO

=)


End file.
